The present invention relates generally to thermal tabletop and industrial printers with radio frequency identification (RFID) read/write capabilities. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a high speed tabletop and industrial printer with integrated high speed RFID encoding and verification at the same time. The present disclosure includes a passive NFC I2C inlay for the purpose of communication with the Printer's processor when using a NFC reader/encoder and a passive UHF, read by the embedded RFID Reader/Encoder, temperature inlay for the purpose of inputting the printer's temperature with the intention of using the temperature to improve printer operation.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are electronic devices that may be affixed to items whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. The presence of an RFID tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the RFID tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored by devices known as “readers” or “reader panels.” Readers typically transmit radio frequency signals to which the RFID tags respond. Each RFID tag can store a unique identification number. The RFID tags respond to reader-transmitted signals by providing their identification number and additional information stored on the RFID tag based on a reader command to enable the reader to determine identification and characteristics of an item.
Current RFID tags and labels are produced through the construction of an inlay which includes a chip connected to an antenna applied to a substrate. The inlay is then inserted into a single tag or label. These labels or tags are then printed by either conventional printing processes, such as flexographic processes, and then variable information may be printed either with the static information or singularity. The chips are then encoded in a printer which has a read/encoding device or separately by a reader/encoding device normally in a stop to encode process. This method is slow and costly due to multiple steps that are involved in the manufacture of the product. In addition, such a method can only be accomplished typically one tag or label at a time per lane of manufacturing capability. This can result in higher cost, limited output, and limited product variation in terms of size, color, and complexity.
Thus, there exists a need for an RFID printer that is capable of both printing on record members, such as labels, tags, etc., and capable of encoding, or writing to and/or reading from an RFID transponder contained on the record member, as well as verifying the data encoded to the RFID tags.
The present invention discloses a high speed tabletop and industrial printer with integrated high speed RFID encoding and verification at the same time. The industrial printer comprises two RFID reader/writers that are individually controlled, such that the industrial printer can encode and verify at the same time. Specifically, one of the RFID reader/writers encodes RFID tags while the web is moving; and the second RFID reader/writer verifies the data encoded to the RFID tags.
The present invention discloses a high speed tabletop and industrial printer with an integrated NFC I2C connected to the main processor of the printer. This chip enables an NFC transmitter to communicate with the printer's main processor to impact the operation of the printer.
The present invention discloses a RFID printer encoder that includes a UHF temperature inlay for the purpose of using the operating temperature of the printer to improve the performance of the printer read by the embedded RFID printer/encoder.